The Ways of the Namikaze
by IkeTheVanguard
Summary: I'm not good with short summaries, so I have a longer summary as the first chapter. Pairings: NarutoxHarem. Hinata and Female Kyuubi will be Harem members, I want at least three others. Warning: OOC-ness. Random-ness. Sasuke/Sakura/Kakashi killing off....
1. Disclaimer and Summary

Naruto Fanfic Alpha-test

Prolouge: The Ways of the Namikaze

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. I do, however, own a monkey. His name is Bobo.

Here is a brief summary of why the Namikaze is mentioned this early on. Right after Naruto mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and after Mizuki told him about the Kyuubi, Mizuki also told Naruto of his heritage: the Namikaze estate and Jutsu. He told Naruto an exact description of the night Kyuubi attacked. It left Naruto speechless, and he vowed to become worthy of the name Namikaze.

Once the secret got out, and Mizuki was jailed, Naruto felt that he should tell the Third Hokage about it. He explained all that had happened, and the Hokage had Anko Mitarashi give Naruto 'special training.' Naruto and Anko disappeared into training ground 44, 'the forest of death,' for the next few months. When they came back, Naruto was ready to prove to the council that he was the son of Minato Namikaze.

This is the story of how his life changed.


	2. Chapter 1: Naruto Namikaze and monkey

Chapter 1: Back from the 'Woods' (hehe)

"Finally, back from the Forest of Death. I thought I would never see my home again," said an eager Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Well, don't get too excited now. You still have to treat me to some dango," said an amused Anko Mitarashi. "You know that I practically inhale dango the same way you inhale Ramen."

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"By the way, where's your stuff. Don't tell me you left it in the Forest, cause if you did I will kill you, revive you, make you buy me dango, have sex with you, then kill you again."

Naruto sweat-dropped before pulling out a scroll from his kunai pouch and saying, "Now, Anko-sensei, I thought you knew me better than that. It's all here in this scroll. You taught me how to make storage seals, after all."

"Yeah, but I know how forgetful you are, baka," said Anko.

Naruto seemed to be about to say something, but Kurenai appeared right in front of him, giving him a good view of her chest. If he hadn't been through worse with Anko, he would have had a nosebleed. Kurenai was about to talk to Anko, but she then noticed the kid in front of her.

"Hiya, Kurenai!" Anko said right before she glomped Kurenai.

"Ummm... hi?" said a very confused and bi-sexual Kurenai.

"Hello, Kurenai-san," said a somewhat mad Naruto. He turned back to Anko and stated, "I didn't know that you went both ways, Anko-sensei."

Anko then punched him so hard he flew straight into the Hokage's office.

Once there, he begged (that's right, he begged) the Hokage to let him speak to the council on regards to his birthrite.

Sarutobi was surprized that Naruto knew of his parents, but he let him go before the council anyway, on the condition that he would maintain a civil attitude towards the council, no matter how they treated him. He quickly agreed to the condition.

The next day, Naruto went to the council and formally announced that he had some business to discuss. The council barely acknowledged him as they went about their business. Then Sarutobi announced that Naruto wished to speak to them regarding his parents.

Hiashi Hyuuga then told Naruto, "You don't have any parents, you piece of street trash. Now get out of here before I kill you." Hiashi released a huge wave of killer intent. Naruto just raised an eyebrow in response to the K.I.

"Everybody has or had parents. Even I had parents, and I know that you all know them, because anyone that doesn't know about the Fourth Hokage probably isn't from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Just what are you saying?"

"My father was Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

Gasps came from the council members that didn't know.

The council reluctantly gave him the Namikaze property and belongings, which included a smithing area, the tools to smith with, and a monkey for some reason.

He was told by the Hokage that he would be assigned to a genin team that was one member short.

* * *

The first chapter is done! There was going to be more, but then my computer glitched and deleted it. Sorry!

Now, Harem selection, vote for one. Anko gets one vote from me, and one vote for already having sex with Naruto. No voting for Sakura.

Anko, Ino, Female Haku (needs twenty votes before chapter 5), Hanabi, Kurenai, Tenten, Shizune, Princess Koyuki/Yuki, that is the selection, add others (not Sakura) if you want, and remember that Hinata and FemKyuubi are already going to be in the harem.

Pick any 2 of the rookie nine (not Tenten, Lee, or Neji) to be on the same team as Naruto. The one with the most votes brings their sensei in as well.


	3. Harem update and schedule

Harem and team updates. Also, my schedule.

These people have been added to the harem:

Hana, Yugito/Nibi, Shion, Fuka, Sasame, Isaribi, Kin, Tayuya, Rin, Yakumo(from Kurama clan), Kagero(from the Fuma clan), Haruna(princess of the Land of Vegetables), Toki(princess of the Land of Brids), Yugao(the female purple hair Anbu), Shion (the seeress from the Shippuden movie), and Ayame. How did I forget Ayame?

Current harem vote:

Haku: 5

Anko: 3

Kurenai: 1

Tayuya: 2

Ayame: 2

Kin: 1

Shion: 1

Haku now needs to get 10 more votes by the 5th of October.

The Harem voting will be complete on the 19th of October.

Shikamaru and Hinata are now on Naruto's team, due to popular demand (2 people voted).

I hope to do a chapter every other Sunday from now on. Chapter 4 will be on by the 21st of this month. This gives me enough time to figure out the way my story will procede. It also gives me time to finish all my schoolwork(half an hour to 2 hours a night) and make longer storys.

Dismissed!


	4. Chapter 2:Naruto Namikaze and a foxy fox

Am I late? No? Good.

Well, here I am again, with chapter 4 of The Ways of the Namikaze. There will be randomness, Shikamaru being high, and Hinata doing what she does best.

That's right. Stripping.

* * *

Naruto walked to training field 27 to meet his new teammates. His pet monkey Bobo was sitting on his head. He was wearing a red shirt and black cargo shorts. He had his normal shoes. It turns out that his teammates were none other than...

Shikamaru being high? Hinata stripping?

"What the hell is going on here?!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs. "Why is Shikamaru high?! And why are you stripping, Hinata?" He said the last sentence with less volume, because Hinata had a pretty good rack, for her age. It seems that she always wore that sweater to cover up her ginormous breasts.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru said in the voice of being high (you know, where they talk slowly, as if they're drunk, but with more enthusiasm). He then turned to Hinata. "Dare you to kiss him," said Shikamaru.

Hinata, who was still half-naked, responded by fainting. It is a good thing that I made their sensei show up, or Hinata woulda been raped.

Anko showed up. She noticed Hinata half-naked and passed out, and that Shikamaru was high. She then managed to make it seem as if it was Naruto's fault. She was beating Naruto up when Asuma showed the hell up.

"Ummm... Anko, I don't think that goes-" Asuma began, only to be interupted by the sound of cracking bones. Asuma winced as he continued in a lighter voice, "there..."

Anko then realized that Naruto was dead. (I need him to die at some point, to be brought back to life by Kyuubi. It is how he becomes half demon.) She also noticed that his ears were disappering, and that the containment seal was breaking. The Kyuubi would soon be un-leashed(that was oddly appropriate). 'It's all my fault,' Anko thought as the seal disappeared.

Then, the Kyuubi appeared. SHE was a female, appearing to be 25 years of age. She wore nothing! Her breasts were easily CC size, she had fox ears, and she had a fox tail. It is my favorite dream! Too bad I'm just writing this. :(

She then cut a small amount of Naruto's hand open with her nail, before doing the same to her own. She intertwined their hands to let her blood enter his body. She was truly in love with him, it was unfortunate for him to die, but she was unsealed at full power, and she was reviving him.

The first thing to change about Naruto were his ears. They became fox ears on top of his head. He next grew a fox tail. Anko's only thought from then on was 'KAWAII!!' She soon fainted, like Hinata.

About an hour later, Naruto and Hinata woke up, but Shikamaru had moved Hinata on top of Naruto, and Asuma, being the lazy ass that he is in this fic, did nothing. Hinata noticed that she was entirely naked, and was kissing Naruto, who was on top of her. Naruto noticed this as well, and got up faster than you can point and yell "RAPIST!" at the top of your lungs, making Hinata faint yet again.

Naruto quickly took in his surroundings. Asuma was smoking, Anko was... doing something that I can't say because of the rating of this fic..., and Shikamaru was sleeping. He woke Shikamaru up, and then dressed Hinata before waking her up. Hinata was having her favorite dream, and just before she orgasmed (in her dream) she woke up. She looked at Naruto and kissed him, then asked him out on a date.

"Sure."

**"Way to go, kit. She has a nice body. drools"** Guess who this is. If you don't know, then go watch some anime, dattebayo!

'Ummm,... thanks?'

**"Your welcome, and so am I."**

Naruto visibly shuddered, and then got some of Kyuubi's thoughts, where he started twitching.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you-ou-ou..." Naruto tried to say, pointing at the Kyuubi and her naked form. He then collapsed again, but this time from a massive nose-bleed.

Kyuubi sighed and revived him yet again. He would still be unconscious for a few more minutes. She noticed that Asuma, Anko, and Shikamaru were staring at her and having slight nose-bleeds. She realized that she had no clothes, she she brought up a kitsune-jutsu to make her seem as if she was wearing clothes. The clothes were a red kimono and black sandals.

Phew... Barely managed to finish in time. Sorry it's so short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

Kyuubi: He doesn't mean that.

whispering to Kyuubi Quiet, and I'll bring you to my room later...

Kyuubi: tapes mouth shut

Well anyways, see ya on the 5th... hopefully...


	5. Chapter 3: Naruto Namikaze and Tora

Okay I'm back. It is time to kill a cat. Whoops, there goes the chapter.

5 days after the events of the previous chapter:

"I feel that this genin team is ready for a C-rank mission," Sarutobi said with a smile. He was imagining how they could kill the wretched fiend.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

"Your mission: Invade the fire daimyo's mansion and kill Tora the cat."

Anko and Asuma grinned sadistically, as did Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. They had only been a genin team for a few days, and they had already chased the damn beast fourty-seven times. Hinata scouts for it with her Byakugan, Shikamaru captures it in his Shadow Possession, and Naruto has his clones grab it and throw it in a chakra cage. A chakra cage is a cage made out of earth chakra.

The mission began the next morning. They had packed for a few days surveillance, and had a few weapons to kill the blasted animal. They used the usual tactics, and brought it into the Hokage's office to torture the spawn of satan. I will not go into the gruesome details, but the revenge was served ten-fold. The other Leaf genin then threw a large party in their honor.

Anko got drunk at said party, while Asuma flirted with Kurenai. Naruto was continuing to teach Kyuubi about human culture, so he couldn't attend the party, but he was happy to have been invited for once.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kyuubi**

After Naruto had finished his lesson, Kyuubi started her lesson for him: basically, it was rigorous training with his elemental chakras. Before I go any further into this, I will explain a few things.

Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. The Namikaze bloodline allows one to harness pure chakra as a weapon, hence the Rasengan. The Uzumaki bloodline has all Uzumaki have larger chakra reserves and all 9 natures of chakra.

Yes, 9 natures. They are: fire, wind, water, earth, lightning, ice, sand, wood, and poison. The ice is wind/water, poison is fire/earth, sand is wind/earth, and wood is fire/water.

Being in both of these clans, he has a full access to some good clone jutsu that can manipulate chakra, as well as various theories on how to use the chakra. Since he is also half fox demon, the Kyuubi has been teaching him several kitsune (kitsune means fox) jutsu. They are mostly disguise and stealth jutsu, but there are also some attack jutsu, like the attack which sounds wrong until you translate it, the _Hokitsune_ (pronounced 'ho-kit-soo-nay'), which makes a fox made of fire chakra appear to attack his opponents.

Naruto has full mastery of the Rasengan, and has made Rasenbolts, a lighting Rasengan made on the tips of his fingers to be fired at his opponents, the Rasenyaiba (spiral sword), which forms a sword out of wind chakra in his hand, and the Rasenyari (spiral spear), which forms a large spear out of ice chakra that is launched at his opponent. He also has several more variations that I will not reveal yet. I will however give you the names of two of his attacks. They are Rasenkamikaze and Rasenfutabunketa. Yes that last one was rather long, but it is his most powerful offensive chakra jutsu (jutsu literally means technique in japanese). He also has the Rasenya, which is the most accurate of his attacks. In his defense, he has the Rasentoku (spiral shield), which makes a Rasengan in his hand and turns it into a 6 foot square shield, and Rasenbaria (spiral barrier), which is like the Hyuuga clans Rotation technique.

The Kyuubi is right now giving him the Fox summoning contract. Like most of the summoning contracts, the Fox contract has many summoning foxes, ranging from the size of a kitten to the size of a large mansion.

"Okay, then, no matter who you summon first, I will persuade them to let be a summoner," said Kyuubi.

"Right... Summoning Jutsu!" (Guess who)

A silver fox, the size of a... well, the size of a normal fox, appeared.

"**Who has summoned**... oh, hi Kyuubi." (if you can't guess this one, shoot yourself)

"Hey, Maioto. He summoned you because I told him to. He is Naruto. Naruto, this is Maioto (pronounced 'My-o-toe')."

"Okay, then." Maioto then turned his attention to Naruto. "Make sure to summon me often. It doesn't have to be for battle, you could just summon me if you want to chat."

"Okay, then. It's a deal."

"Thanks, bro." Maioto then dispelled himself.

Then the Hokage showed up.

"Hey Naruto, why weren't you at the party? All the shinobi who are in the village want to thank you for killing the hellish cat known as Tora (tora means tiger in Japanese)."

"Kyuubi and I were teaching each other. Look, I can fully control my demonic chakra." He then made his demon chakra take the shape of a fox outside of his body, then made it run around the clearing where they were training.

"Good job, Naruto. Oh, I also have another mission to give to you tomorrow. It is a B-rank mission. You will have to go and help team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake, and help him fend of the missing-nins that attack him and the bridge-builder they were sent to guard."

"I assume that my teammates have also been informed, and that we shall get the pay for a B-rank mission?" questioned Naruto with a slight frown on his face. "If not, then we won't be able to execute any of our best formations."

"Of course they will come. And you will also recieve payment upon your return from Wave. You may take Kyuubi with you as well."

"Thank you, Old Man. I'll be at the East Gate of the village at 7 a.m., sharp."

How was the chapter? I'm still new at this, so please, send suggestions!

Also, the Harem votes are in!

Haku is not part of the Harem. Haku will still live, and Zabuza will as well. I already new what I was going to do for Haku living, sice he was killed by Kakashi in the anime. You will have to wait until next chapter to find out, though. I will just make it so that Zabuza eventually joins the side of the Hidden Mist Village's civil war that opposes the Mizukage.

The ones in the Harem are Anko, Yugito/Nibi, and Ayame, along with Hinata and Kyuubi.


	6. Chapter 4: Naruto Namikaze and the Waves

Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Also, expect updates once every Sunday from now on. I'm getting some computer time from the parents on the weekends.

* * *

**At the Namikaze Mansion**

Naruto woke up at six a.m. sharp, ready for his B-rank mission. He went the bathroom to shower and get dressed. What he didn't know was Kyuubi was in the shower and she wanted him to join her in it.

"Finally your up!" she practically shouted. "I was up at 5:30. Why did you sleep so late?" she asked with a fox's pout on her face. She was obviously wanting to do something with him in the shower, if you know what I mean.

"Sorry, Kyuubi, I must have forgetten about last nights plans," he said with his trademark foxy grin.

"I'll let it slide this one time because I'm going with you on the mission. But if this happens again, let's just say that the council would be severly disappointted," she said, casually extending her beautiful and sexy red nailss into claws.

Naruto gulped, then went about his daily routine, and sealed his backpack into a scroll.

* * *

**At the West Gate**

Hinata, Shikamaru, Anko, and Asuma were all waiting for Naruto and Kyuubi to arrive so that they could get moving. The clock tower near the middle of town struck seven, and Naruto showed up right as it did. Kyuubi was in her small fox form, and was on his shoulders. They ran as quickly as they could to Tazuna's home, and managed to make it their in just one day's travel, with Kyuubi in her medium size fox form, the size of a cart, to carry them to his house while the others slept. They got their at 10 a.m. a few days after Kakashi was injured.

"Hello. Are you the ninja that Kakashi sent for?" Tsunami said as she opened the door. She noticed how many of them there were, and asked, "Wait, why are there six of you? Aren't there supposed to be four in any ninja team?"

"Yes, and we're a special case, so we have five. I am technically an extension of Naruto, here, so I am technically counted as part of him," said Kyuubi, who was wearing a red kimono version of what the Fourth Hokage had worn. When she gestured to Naruto, he was revealed to be wearing a miniture reversed version of what the Fourth had worn.

"May we come in. We are extra help hired by Kakashi," said Anko.

"Sure, but he and his team are out training. I could show you where they are, if you want me to."

"That would be great. I need to give the team some training, otherwise they will just think of me as an overseer instead of a sensei." This time it was Asuma who answered.

* * *

**Forest Clearing, where Team 7 trained in the anime**

Team Seven, composed of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba, was being trained by their sensei Kakashi. By training, I mean he was making them do the tree climbing exercise to improve chakra control and capacity.

Asuma lead everyone on his team except Anko to where Kakashi was trying his genin squad. They managed to make it in time to catch his lecture.

Kakashi finished his lecture, then said, "Asuma, you should make your squad do the tree climbing exercise as well."

"They already have the chakra control to handle both the tree walking and water walking exercises. Right now we are experimenting on something Naruto found out from Anko when they were training together."

**Flashback**

_"Hey Anko, why can't we walk on the air, if it has the same molecular composition as water?"_

_"Hmm... no one has ever tried it, but I suppose it is possible. Keep working on the water walking, while I experiment."_

_She tried by expelling a large amount of chakra from her legs while running. She got about three inches off the ground, but it cost her a third of her chakra._

**End Flashback**

"It costs a ton of chakra in the early stages, but this is new territory, so we don't know exactly what to do. It is the ultimate chakra control and chakra capacity exercise," Asuma explained to Kakashi while attempting it himself. He got a couple inches off the ground by using his wind natured chakra, and he had used only one tenth of his chakra. He stayed there for a few minutes, but then he fell panting to the ground.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata tried it, but only Naruto was able to stay there for two minutes without burning out his chakra. Hinata and Shikamaru got down panting when Naruto was just starting to sweat. He got down after another few minutes panting. It surprised Kakashi and startled his team, while Asuma laughed at their surprise.

"Yeah, his chakra capacity is extremely large. But, it will take a lot of effort for him to have adequate control."

Kakashi stood speechless, Sakura fell off the tree she was climbing up, Kiba got angry at himself for letting the deadlast pass him in power, but at the same time he was happy that Naruto wasn't the idiot that used to prank the Inuzuka compound with perfume, and Sasuke was shaking with envy and rage. He couldn't believe that he, an Uchiha, was being outdone by an idiot.

**A Few Days Later**

Naruto had overexhausted himself a day ago, so Kyuubi was pushing a small amount of her demonic chakra in him to speed up his healing but not wake him up. The others, except for Inari and Tsunami, were at the bridge.

"Zzz... huh?" Naruto said, waking up. Kyuubi hugged him to show that she had been worried, then told him where the others were.

Then, a crash was heard from downstairs. Naruto and Kyuubi went down, using a fox jutsu to hide their footsteps. They see two samurai taking Tsunami hostage and threatening to kill Inari. Naruto and Kyuubi swiftly deal with them, Naruto with his Rasenyaiba and Kyuubi with her claw-like nails poisoned with her chakra.

"Let's head to the bridge," Naruto said to Kyuubi. They took off to get there as fast as they can.

* * *

**The Bridge**

Kakashi charged up his Chidori and charged at Zabuza. Haku was low on chakra from fighting both Kiba and Sasuke. Neither was dead, but they were down. Haku then used a shunshin to try and save Zabuza, but her chakra was too low to get her clothes their as well. Haku managed to be directly in front of Zabuza, with her arms out in front of her, not realizing she was exposing herself. This gave Kakashi a nosebleed so strong he was hurled backwards at a speed that could maintain his Chidori. He fell into the water, but shunshin'd back up to protect Tazuna.

Naurto and Kyuubi arrived right after that, and saw that Anko, Asuma, Hinata, and Shikamaru were in a defensive position around Tazuna. Kakashi was collapsed near Tazuna, and Haku near Zabuza. It was then that Gato showed up.

"You couldn't even kill the damn bridge builder! You need to die now!" Gato screamed at Zabuza. His army charged at Zabuza, but Naruto and Kyuubi went in front of him, and revealed their demon sides.

Kyuubi went nine-tails on them, and Naruto did what he could by using his demonic chakra to form rasengans in the air and shoot them at the army. They were dead soon and Gato was all that was left.

"Hey, can I kill him, guys?" Zabuza asked. As an answer, Kyuubi and Naruto changed to their normal (and by that I mean human) forms and backed off. "Thanks a lot," Zabuza said with a smile that could be described as demonic. He rushed towards Gato, who was trying to get into his boat and run away, and cut him in half.

"So... now what, Zabuza?" Haku asked him. As they were no longer employed to kill Tazuna, they weren't the enemy.

"How about joining Konoha?" Naruto asked them with the utmost seriousness.

"I must follow Zabuza. It is the only road I know how to take." Haku had said that with a look of sadness on her face, then realized that she was still naked. "Holy shit, I'm naked!! Were are my fucking clothes!" she screamed.

"You told me you were a dude the other day!" Kiba screamed back at her. Haku slapped him.

"Pervert!"

**2 Days Later, at the completed bridge**

There were goodbyes exchanged, money taken from Gato given to the people of Wave, and Kiba drawing what he remembered of Haku being nude. Unfortunatly, he wasn't a good artist, so it came out looking like a whale with nipples.

"Pervert!" said all of the women within a ten meter radius. They all had a massive pervert beating, and beat Kakashi too, because of his book.

"We named the bridge after Naruto!" Tazuna shouted as the ninja left to go back to Konoha. "'The Great Naruto Bridge' will stand in honor of Naruto forever!"

Kyuubi was mad they didn't name it after her. But Naruto explained to her that it was in their best interest not to name it after the greatest demon of all time. He had some fun when they got home, after having the council approve Zabuza and Haku as Konoha Jounin and Chunin, respectively.

Another chapter, another creative title. I liked using the bold in this chapter. Once again, expect another chapter on the 26th.

Until next time, see ya!


	7. Chapter 5: Naruto Namikaze and the exams

Yo. Didn't expect me to keep my word, did you?

Well here I am. Ready for the exams. So is Naruto's team, but how will Sasuke's team fare, and what of Shino's team?

Read. It is the fountain of life.

Also, from now on expect Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi bashing.

Naruto was in his family's library, reading up on seals. He had finished memorizing them and went to sleep.

The next day, he and his team met at their usual training ground. There was nothing unusual about this day, except...

"Where the hell are Asuma and Anko?! It isn't like them to be late, dammit!" Naruto practically shouted. Kyuubi winced, and went into a long rant that he could have damaged her ears. She stopped when she noticed Asuma and Anko approaching.

"Well, we have good news, bad news, and confidential news," Asuma said when he got there. "The good news is that we've nominated you for the Chunin Exams. The bad news is that Anko is one of the procters."

"The confidential news is that Asuma is dating Kurenai!" Anko shouted with a smirk on her face. Asuma was afraid that someone had overheard.

Unfortunately for him, but hilariously for those watching, it was the Hokage that heard Anko. He kept it to himself though, to torture him about it in the privacy of the Sarutobi clan household.

Bobo, the monkey from the second actual chapter, came out and said hi to Kyuubi.

Thsi caused her to take a close look at the monkey. She saw something that no one else had, and smirked.

"Sanbi, revert to your human form right now," Kyuubi said with the grin of an exhausted fox.

The monkey vanished in a puff of green smoke. In its place was a normal looking human, save the monkey tail coming out from a kimono type of clothing. He grinned and said, "Now, now Kyuubi, don't get your panties in a bunch." He was then punched so hard that he flew around the world and landed right where he had been.

The Sanbi is the Bijuu of Mokuton, of wood. As a side note, I have decided to change the poison chakra type to metal. The Sanbi is able to change form at will, as well as control the plant life around him.

The day of the chunin exam was here, and Naruto and his team were ready. Anko was not legally able to tell them much about the exams, but she did tell them to pack for a week-long survival exercise. Asuma gave them all a weapon, specifically to help them in battle. The weapons were chosen by a weapon master, so they will get used to the weapons fast. Naruto had a specialized sword made out of adamant, the hardest natural metal on the planet. Hinata had a pain of spiked adamant guantlents, which she found she could easily shoot chakra through. Shikamaru got a dagger of adament, made so that it could transmit shadows around him.

The day before the exams, Asuma and Anko thought it wise if they all shared summoning contracts, so now they all have six contracts because Kyuubi brought out the dragon contract for them to sign. So now, each one had the Dragon, Fox, Eagle (Hinata), Monkey (Asuma), Snake (Anko), and Deer (Shikamaru) contracts.

Kyuubi was in her fox form and draped around Naruto's neck, while Sanbi was in his small chimp form and trotting behind him. They made it past the disturbance on the second floor, where Sasuke was trying to act tough and emo by stopping some chunin from letting them through to the third floor. Naruto noticed that his arm had small scars on it, where he had likely gone emo(not Naruto's arm, Sasugay's). They got through the first test without any trouble, each one of them knew the answers because of their advanced training and Naruto's library.

Then Anko burst in through the window. She told them all to get to the forest of death. Naruto's team grinned, because this was their assigned training ground.

Y'know what? I'm going to skip to the third round preliminaries.

All of the matches are the same, except Hinata's and Naruto's matches.

"Would the Hyuugas get done here so we can start the match?" said Zabuza, the procter.

"Greetings, Zabuza. I hope that you do not have to stop the match early because of Neji giving up." Hinata was as cheerful as ever.

Neji got mad, and when Zabuza said begin, Neji leapt towards Hinata and did a palm thrust to her stomach, only to find... a shadow clone. And a summon dragon the size of a bus. The dragon chased Neji around until Hinata, who could barely breathe from laughter, called him off and knocked Neji out with a flick to the forehead.

This shocked those gathered, especially Lee and Tenten.

"Would Naruto and dog-breath get down here?"

Kiba got pissed at being called dog-breath while Naruto greeted Zabuza.

When the match began, Kiba used his fang-over-fang combo with Akamaru, which Naruto blocked with wind chakra. Naruto then summoned an eagle, which proceded to abduct Akamaru. This only made Kiba angrier. Naruto then rushed in and... spit on Kiba's hair, then froze it with ice chakra, weighing him down enough that when he tried his spiral fang, he knocked himself out.

Given a month to train, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru went over to Naruto's house with Asuma and Anko to learn what each one could do, before deciding that Asuma would train Shikamaru, Anko would train Hinata, and Kyuubi would help Naruto with his training.

On the way to the hot springs, Naruto saw a pervert peeping into where Kyuubi had tolf Naruto to meet her. He then punched the man into the pool-like bath, and he was thrown out by a barely clothed Kyuubi, who soon came out as well.

"Help me, kid!" said the old pervert. (I'll bet you can't guess who this is)

"No way. You just got caught peeping my fiance, and I won't stop her from castrating you. Unless you offer me training in something that I can't do."

Jiraya (sp?) was then asking him about what he could do, and Jiraya told him of another two summoning contracts that he had. One was the toad contract, and the other could only be signed by a Namikaze.

Naruto summoned Gamabunta and Kyuubi made it so that Naruto could summon any toad without his consent. The other contract was known as the demon ccontract, and it summoned devils and could summon the Bijuu. Kyuubi made him sign it so that she didn't have to follow him all of the time.

And so, Naruto learned more about his various bloodlines, and discovered that there were another ten to unlock. The thing he hates though is that they are all triggered by age. He only has one more which he can train in, and that is the chouingan, which allows him to place seals with a thought and a small amount of chakra to a non-Uzumaki. Since he is an Uzumaki, he doesn't even notice he is using chakra.

He learned all of the seals that it normally takes a lifetime to learn in the course of one month, shocking the shit out of Jiraya. He hadn't realized that the Namikaze clan had that sort of doujutsu.

The day of the exams was there. And a black cat was about to cross Gaara's path, but he crushed it on his way to the finals. He would soon learn what his sand couldn't do...

Well, that chapter is finished. Oh yeah, after Sasuke bretrays Konoha, this story will almost have nothing to do with the manga or anime.

Expect more next time in the grueling finals... well, not so hard for Naruto's team, who are easily Jonin level, likely much stronger than Kakashi.


	8. Chapter 6: Naruto Namikaze and the jonin

Here is the chapter. Some changes will happen to the story.

The chick from the Shippuden movie will not be in the Harem, because the story will branch from the canon.

Ino, Tenten, and an OC Uchiha will make their way into Naruto's harem.

Temari will stay with Shikamaru, for I believe that Temari and Shikamaru will get together in the canon.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi will be bashed from now on.

* * *

The finals of the chunin exams were starting, and Sasuke wasn't there yet. The matchups were presented:

Hinata vs Temari

Naruto vs Sasuke

Shikamaru vs Gaara

Kankuro vs Shino

"First match, begin!" said the new procter.

It was a quick first match. Temari used her fan to try and blast Hinata down, but Hinata summoned an eagle as big as a small house to block the wind, and Temari surrendered.

The second match didn't happen because Sasuke still wasn't there.

Shikamaru did something similar to what he did in the canon, but Gaara was still able to control his sand, so Shikamaru forfeited.

Kankuro forfeited.

Hinata's and Naruto's match was more interesting. They both summoned a large snake and a small fox, as well as a medium sized dragon and a normal sized eagle. They used various strategies to try and get through to their opponent without landing the blow themselves. Eventually, Naruto's eagle got past Hinata's summons and scratched her, making heer smile and forfeit.

Shino tried to take on Gaara, but most of his colony was soon crushed by the sand. All he had left was the queen and fourty drones, so he forfeited.

The final match was about to start when Sasuke showed up. Kakashi asked if they were late, which was met by a chakra infused fist to the face, courtesy of Naruto.

"Will you get out of the way. The last match is about to start. You. Are. Too. Late." Naruto stated this through clenched teeth.

"You can't tell me what to do, dumbass," Sasuke said. "Where is it in your authority to boss me around."

"Now, now, Sasuke. If we leave now, I can teach you a new jutsu," Kakashi said, wary and downright terrified of Naruto.

When they left the match started with the procter saying, "Begin."

Gaara stood where he was and launched a wave of sand at Naruto. What Gaara didn't expect, however, was losing control of the sand other than his chakra infused sand. Naruto was holding his arms out, making shooing gestures with one hand and 'come on (quote from Captain Falcon)' with the other. It nutralized the sand. In a show of exxpertise, Gaara showed his true ability: to control air and earth. They did after all make the sand element in the first place. Gaara stomped the ground, making stones levitate, which he blew on with enough force to rival the Great Breakthrough Jutsu.

Naruto simply snapped and the stones crumbled away to nothing, then clapped and Gaara was thrown backwards into the wall of the stadium. Naruto then pulled out a three-pronged kunai, which made several jounins and a few chunins gasp. Naruto threw the kunai at Gaara only for it to be caught by his sand and grabbed by Gaara, who examined the seals imprinted on it.

Naruto put his hands into the ram seal and used his fathers famous technique, the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. When he appeared in front of Gaara his hands were balled into fists, with what could be described as a rasengan spiraling around them. Kakashi, who was in the audience, gasped in surprise that Naruto had manipulated the rasengan to such an extent.

Naruto did an uppercut on Gaara, throwing his into the air, then used his Chouingan to place an minor explosive seal on his wrist, which would only explode with enough force to burn his arm a little. When it did, Gaara was unconscious, for he had never experienced pain before this.

* * *

After Gaara woke up, the seal had been changed by Naruto, making it a specialized seal that suppresses Shukaku's thoughts and corruption, meaning that Gaara was able to sleep again, as well as not be homicidal. Orochimaru had canceled his invasion the moment he saw that Naruto stopped Gaara's attacks and even overrode his control on the sand.

Naruto and Hinata were both promoted to chunin, along with Shikamaru, who had demonstrated resourcefulness, and if he had a team backing him up he would have won.

The team was now ended, with another summoning scroll presented to them by Tsunade, who had been convinced by Jiraya to become the fifth Hokage.

The entire team could now summon slugs, which made a total of nine summons for Naruto and Kyuubi, and seven summons for the others.

Sasuke was brooding for being kicked out of the exam for having been late and Sakura had thought that he shouldn't have been forfeited for he was the 'mighty Uchiha.' Kiba had actually congradulated Naruto and his team, saying that what you graduate with in a school doesn't mean that you will be that way forever.

After Team Naruto had been promoted, Sarutobi had let him hold a rally to announce his heritage, which was quickly refused by Naruto. Sarutobi held the rally anyway, but didn't have Naruto give a speech. Sarutobi then gave Naruto and his team what they thought were their chunin vests, but were actually jonin vests.

"Are you sure about this, father! Promoting them to jonin-" Asuma started, only to be cut off by the Hokage.

"-Is the best thing to do. You said yourself that Naruto and his team could do a new chakra exercise that even you and Anko couldn't properly do! And to top it off, they invented it!" Sarutobi said, excitement clear in his voice, while Naruto and his team stood in shock that they were already jonin.

"It is soon going to be time to teach the next generation of shinobi, and these three already meet the prerequisites: chakra control of the highest level; chakra stores that can summon Gamabunta; enough speed, strength, and stamina to run thirty miles straight without stopping; and enough intelligence to know how to turn a losing battle into a victory. They all have showcased that, with enough left over to make a genin into an Anbu," the Hokage said to Anko and Asuma, who both were filled with glee at: 1) not having to teach, and 2) that those they taught became jounin from a chunin exam.

Six months later, at the Namikaze clan compound, Naruto relaxed with his wives: Haku, Anko, and Hinata, not to mention Kyuubi. They rested because Naruto would have to lead a genin team for the first time the next day, so he needed to be well prepared to take it easy.

The next day, he got a replica of his own team: the dead-last, the student with grades that were high in book-smarts but not physical strength, and the rookie of the year. The dead-last was a kunoichi, and she had a reason for being the dead-last. Her name was Megumi Uchiha, and she had only joined the class and the village last year, kept away from the council. The smart one was Kaen Aoiro, who was from a clan that specialized in thinking and being smart, not having any set taijutsu or ninjutsu. The rookie of the year was Saburemaru Kinsuka, a student who knew the basic fireball jutsu that the Uchiha were famed for, as well as being relatively smart, was extremely arrogent.

Naruto knew he would have his hands full with this batch, and he groaned, wishing that Sasuke was able to take them, but Sasuke was still a genin, even though the rest of the 'Rookie Nine' were recently promoted to chunin, as well as Gai's team. Sakura had been dropped from the shinobi program, for she only knew the basic academy jutsu even after she was a shinobi for six months. Sasuke was being taught by Kakashi all on his own, but Kakashi was soon going to be demoted to chunin for being late all of the time, and for not teaching Sakura anything.

When he met his team, they were apprehensive of him, saying that he was too young to teach them. He responded by saying that he was a jounin, and told them the rewards of hard work, as well as a few months dedicated to training only. He managed to get them to work together by doing Kakashi's bell test. He then trained them for three months straight.

They now were able to work as a team, as well as having an arsenal of thirty different jutsu each, dependent on each one's chakra nature. They were ready for missions.

One more month later, the team had already done an A rank mission by approval of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Tsunade told Naruto that he was going to have the office of Hokage when he turned eighteen. His team had passed their first chunin exam without a flaw, using rather unorthedox methods. After all, they were taught by Konoha's most surprising ninja as well as its youngest jonin, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Since she had become a chunin, Megumi was now dating Naruto, at the approval of his wives. Naruto had treated her the same as his wives: like royalty.

Naruto had also unlocked another two of his kekkai genkai: the dead-bone pulse, which allows him to control his own bones, and the demon incarnate, which allows him to become more demonlike when exerting his demonic chakra. Since Naruto is a half-demon already, he just turns into a smaller version of Kyuubi's nine-tail form.

* * *

Well, give me your thoughts. I know it was rushed, but I am trying to work this into school.

Remember the OC mentioned above, when I was talking about his harem? Yeah, that was the new Uchiha.

Give me suggestions for Naruto's new bloodlines!


	9. Chapter 7: Naruto Namikaze and the Dawn

Sorry about the late chapter. I barely have time to breathe since I just had finals week.

Also sorry if this comes out weird, I was watching Code Monkeys when I wrote this.

* * *

Forest, 7 kilometers south of Konoha

Sasuke ran threw the forest to the rendezvous point, about 3 kilometers south of where he is now. He knew that there would be a team sent out to capture him, since he is now a missing nin. He thought that they would sent out a team of thirty jonin to retrieve him and take him back.

* * *

Konoha, Hokage's Office

Sasuke had left a paarting gift on Tsunade's desk: one head of Sakura. One raised eyebrow and a flick of the finger later, Shizune was bringing in a new desk for Tsunade.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was hit by Sakura's head, knocking him out and into the meeting place.

Back at the tower, Tsunade was labelling Sasuke as a B - Rank missing nin, to be killed on sight, and the head brought back to collect the reward.

* * *

Naruto's Clan Household

Naruto, Kyuubi, Hinata, Megumi, Anko, and Haku were packing up, leaving this village to make their own in an unknown land outside of the elemental countries. They had no idea wherer they would go, but the first thing they would do is cross the desert of death. (this is where the multiple crossovers begin, starting with Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)

* * *

With Kakashi

He had just volunteered to hunt Sasuke down to kill him. He figured that it was his duty to take back what Sasuke used to kill Sakura, his hands and therefore the chidori.

* * *

Middle of the Desert of Death, 3 days later

Naruto and his wives found an isolated outpost in the middle of the desert, where he found three people with unique abilities: the ability to shapeshift. (if you know who these are, here's a cookie. (::)) Their names were Rafiel, Nailah, and Volug. Nailah and Volug were very powerful fighters, turning into wolves to increase their strength. Rafiel had the power to reinvigorate his comrades and heal them of any and all conditions. It is rumored that if more of his kind got together, they could raise the dead. He was traveling with them for protection, so that he could find his siblings.

A few days later, a silver-haired young woman and a teenager with green hair came into the outpost, which they came into only because the young woman had a feeling that it would be a good idea. The silver-haired woman introduced herself as Micaiah, while the green-haired boy stated that he was Sothe.

Later, after everyone was introduced, people started asking about the shinobi. They told that they lived to the south of the desert, while the wolves lived to the east, and the Dawn Brigade from the west. The shinobi asked to see how powerful the dawn brigade was, and they were impressed by the power that they wielded their weapons. (yeah, I made it so that the ninja would be having the power of a level one third tier unit if they were Naruto's level, which is Kage level)

"Not as strong as us yet, but you'll get there soon enough, with practice, that is," Naruto stated. They started to travel west to get to Micaiah's home to end the tyranny of Beignon.

A few more days later, they encountered a battlion of Beignon forces, which were dispatched with ease, since the shinobi helped. Edward and Leonardo changed clothes on the battlefield and got more powerful, which was really weird.

After the battle, they continued onwards to Daein. When they reached Daein, they started to gather supporters, consisting of the Marado Knights and some of Daein's military force that wanted to work for the prince. This made the prince happy, so he made the cooks that were with them make a feast to boost morale as well as make sure they didn't go hungry. Micaiah snuck away from the feast, but Naruto followed her, only for them to face a very powerful opponent. Jarod himself.

"Why did you do all of this, Jarod?!? Why?" Micaiah said, tears in her eyes as she looked at the man that was the symbol of Daein's enslavement by Beignon.

"I followed my orders, little bitch. I would follow them to the death."

"Well then, it seems I have no choice," said the Black Knight, who had just teleported in front of Micaiah to protect her.

Naruto suddenly popped out of the bushes and killed Jarod's men. He aimed a stab at Jarod with a Rasenyari (spiral spear), when an armored soldier got in the way. Jarod used a special teleportation powder to get out of there.

"Hmm... I missed."

Cue sweatdrop from Micaiah.

Sothe walked into the clearing to tell Micaiah that there were people wanting to thank her for her bravery back at the feast, when he saw the Black Knight, who he thought was dead.

"You! Why are you here?!?" he shouted at the Black Knight.

"I am here to protect Micaiah."

"Let's just get back to the feast, okay? I haven't had ramen since I left home," Naruto said, earning a sweatdrop from the three.

* * *

Back in Konoha

Itachi and Kisame had arranged an appointment with the Hokage, who is Tsunade. She graciously welcomed them in.

"Tsunade, why being so nice? We did come to find Naruto, after all," Itachi said. "Why would you be so generous?"

"Because Naruto was last heard trying to cross the desert of death. He said that he would contact me when he got to another land though-" Tsunade said, only to be interupted by a fox with a scroll on its back appearing in a puff of smoke. This fox was the size of a large cat, and had one tail. It's fur was golden, and it had a scroll tied to its back. It was Naruto's personal messenger fox, named Kogane.

"Here is the boss's message, Lady Tsunade," Kogane said in a cheerful tone. When Naruto had summoned her, he had promised her a roasted piece of lamb when she got back.

"Thank you, Kogane," Tsunade said, untying the scroll and then reading it. "Dismissed."

"Thank you Tsunade!" Another puff of smoke and Kogane disappeared.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I have reached a new land on the west side of the desert of death. The continent is Tellius. The normal humans call themselves beorc and wield weapons, while some of the humans have the ability to turn into animals, if only for a limited amount of time. Those that transform call themselves laguz._

_Naruto :P_

"And here ya go. Come back soon!" Tsunade said as they got up from their seats.

"Thank you for telling us that Tsunade."

* * *

There ya go. One more chapter, with a small and subtle cliffhanger, if you could call it that.

The next chapter will be up before the 12th of January, because the 12th is when my winter break is over.

See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 8: Naruto Namikaze and the War

Here is the new chapter. Please note that I will make Naruto's 3 year training trip into a multi-crossover adventure. It will only involve games or anime that take place on a single continent or area (examples: One Piece, Fire Emblem (some of them), Bleach (it transitions to a different world eventually), etc.) until I get to the point where I can send him to the Super Smash Bro's world. From there he can explore many other worlds.

Also note that the Smash Bro's world will be have it's name decided via voting. Please suggest what you think would be good, and I will set up a poll for the first four. Note that this will occur about two thirds of the way through the adventure.

In the meantime, here is the ending of Part 1 of the Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn arc.

* * *

Micaiah woke up from her sleep, with a sense of dread dead in her: What if she loses the battle? What if the enemy is too strong? These questions flew through her mind as the day of the final battle was here. She knew that she had The shinobi to rely on, as well as the Black Knight. But nobody is invulnerable, she knew that. That is why her healing magic drained her own strength when she healed others: she takes the wounds unto herself to prevent harm from coming to the others.

Naruto and his wives woke up, all on the same bed and naked. They had had a late-night romp the night before, and that had kept several people awake, namely Tauroneo, Zihark, Jill (who had joined in), and Fiona. Naruto was now engaged Jill as well, for she had wanted to be with him from the moment she saw him.

Sothe woke up and began trying to find the Black Knight, to make sure that he hadn't harmed anyone during the night.

Volug woke from his sleep next to Nailah. They were to be married when they got back to Hatari anyways, so he might as well have made her a woman then and there. She agreed completely with this statement.

In the palace, Jarod had woken up and prepared to rally his troops, even though he knew the battle was pointless and he and his men were going to die at the hands of the Dawn Brigade, the prince's troops, and the mysterious shinobi from across the desert. He wanted to make sure they went out with a bang, and to have them try and take out as many as they could.

The fighting started at exactly 2:41 p.m., with the entirety of Jarod's remaining forces, totaling 200 and Jarod, going up against the Dawn Brigade, which is now an elite group of powerful people consisting of Micaiah, Sothe, Edward, Leonardo, Laura, Meg, Nolan, and Aran, the shinobi, which is a group that contains Jill now (maybe I should should start calling them the Harem instead), Nailah, Volug, Tauroneo, Rafiel, Tormod, Muarim, Vika, the Black Knight, and Ilyana, along with another 175 from Pelleas's own guard, and Pelleas himself, who proved to be exceptionally strong with his dark magic.

The armies were in conflict for only a few hours, since the 200 men on the side of Jarod were only basic troops, mages, and healers, while Pelleas's troops consisted of Laguz, shinobi, elite troops, and the Dawn Brigade. Jarod was soon put out of his misery by Micaiah and Pelleas combining there magic's together to make a very powerful new brand of magic, which shall be refered to as Hell magic.

There was yet another feast in celebration, after which the Harem and Naruto left, along with the Laguz (excluding Volug, who chose to stay with Micaiah), Tormod, and Ilyana, who decided to stick together and try to find the hero of the continent, Ike, along with his band of mercenaries. There traveling led them to Crimea, where there was a civil war brewing in the streets.

Queen Elincia, joined by her allies, tried to put down this rebellion, though the Queen herself had to fight in the end. Her friends Nephenee and Brom had joined her, along with an unknown theif who calls herself Heather, though Naruto sensed that she was hiding a large chakra store, one that could rival Naruto's himself. He decided to question her, since she seemed familier to him, even though he knew for sure that he had never met or even seen her before.

Naruto knocked on the door to her room, his Harem in their room, waiting for him to return.

"Who is it?" she called out through the door.

"It's Naruto. May I come in? I have some questions," Naruto asked.

"... Fine then, come in," Heather said, almost regretfully, and seeming slightly angry. (in the game, she seems to be a lesbian, though there was no reason behind it. I am about to give her a reason)

Naruto opened the door to her room, finding her on her bed reading a book. She had looked up, slightly annoyed that her reading had been interuppted by a male, a boy at that.

"My first question to you is, who are you, really? You have as much chakra as me, while even Nailah seemed to have as much chakra as a shinobi fresh out of the academy back in Konoha," Naruto said.

"... You are asking an unusual question, Naruto. Or, rather it is your reason for asking that is unusual. My chakra is on level with what my husband had, and he was a Hokage," she said, a motherly tone entering her voice. "How did you get as strong as your father, Naruto?"

"A lot of training, _mom_," Naruto said, trying to trick her into telling the truth, since she already revealed a lot.

"How did you know?" she said, shock replacing the motherly tone.

"You just told me."

"...Dammit..."

"So, Kushina, what made you into a lesbian."

"When Minato died, my friend Mikoto Uchiha tried to help me. In the end we had sex, and it was better than what Minato and I did..." She said a wistful look entering her eyes as Naruto slowly crept out of the room to go gouge his eyes out.

"..." Volke was in the shadows, watching these events transpire. After all, to what better use is a 'fireman.'

* * *

While this was going on, Ike and his band of mercenaries put down a rebellion that would have killed Elincia's most trusted advisor. Naruto and his wives joined up with them, ready to help the Laguz fight their oppressors.

After Naruto had been in the Mercenaries for a few weeks, they encountered Micaiah, the Dawn Brigade, and three hundred Daein troops. Ike and Naruto led different troops to fight, Ike with the beast Laguz, and Naruto with the bird tribe Laguz. Naruto and his harem led the birds behind the Daein soldiers, causing them to be taken down much more quickly. The daein forces almost didn't stand a chance, but the Black Knight appeared to help the Daein troops. Ike met the Black Knight in pitched combat, with Soren and Ranulf making sure that no one interfered.

Naruto told Micaiah to retreat for her and her army's safety. She happily complied.

* * *

Micaiah, Sothe, and Tauroneo met with Pelleas to ask him why they were at war.

"A blood pact is holding us to this war. It is the only reason we fight. I have been trying to find a way around it, but all I have found is that one of the signers needs to die and the document torn. All we can do is let me die, then have Sothe steal the document. Micaiah, please, kill me..." Pelleas said, sobbing at the end.

"I... I can't. I won't let you die," Micaiah said, tears running freely down her face.

"I see. Tauroneo, this is an order. Stab me in the heart with this knife," Pelleas ordered Tauroneo.

As Tauroneo thrusted the knife forward, Micaiah leapt onto the knife herself to save Pelleas.

"Micaiah! Quickly, someone get a healer!" Pelleas shouted, tears running down his face.

"This is all your fault!" Sothe screamed at Pelleas. Sothe then punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "If you hadn't wanted to die, when one of the other signers could die, this wouldn't have happened!"

* * *

Later, Sothe, Pelleas, and Tauroneo were in Micaiah's room, where she was resting. They were talking about how they would combat the enemies that were invading the keep.

"How about we set up a few ballista? That would help to get rid of the bird Laguz. We could send out some fire mages to combat the beast Laguz," said Sothe.

"That is a good idea. I will not fight in this battle, because troops from Beignon will be there," said Pelleas. "If they saw me fighting, they would think something is wrong."

"There are many kings and queens that fight in a battle with their armies. Hell, even Sanaki can use fire magic to defend herself," said Tauroneo.

It was then they reached a decision. Pelleas would fight in the battle, while Micaiah would be at his side for support. The entire Dawn Brigade would be there, as well as 1000 Daein troops. They hadn't seen any sign of the 500 Beignon troops they were promised, but they didn't know that they weren't coming at all.

* * *

There you go. I'm ending that chapter there.

Also, keep an eye out for more fanfic's by me. I am in the process of making one more, but I haven't decided on the title yet. So I will use this poll to help me decide.

Here are the choices:

One Small Decision (because the story was caused by one person making a decision that changed the entire story)

The True Team 7 (because the members of Team 7 actually work together and become friends)

Decision of the Chunin (because the beginning of the story takes place right before the Chunin Exam arc)

That was all of the choices, but feel free to suggest more.


End file.
